The Nine Tails
by con14
Summary: A new gang shows up in Zootopia, and they're quickly becoming a major threat and the ZPD are doing whatever they can to stop them. But when one of their own seemingly becomes the enemy, lines are drawn, bonds are put to the test and the fate of the city is at stake. An action, adventure drama with some romance, please review.


**Hey everyone, it's con14 and I'm posting this Zootopia story as a sort of apology for my last story, Wild Life. So if you like the story or have any suggestions then don't be afraid to review.**

Darkness, that was all the Judy Hopps could see out the front window of the police cruiser, as she sat on the leather seat on the passenger side her face showed a harden expression. "Do you think they're going to show up tonight?" A voice next to her asked.

Judy turned a peeked over to the car's other occupant, but instead of seeing the usual smirk of a particular fox. She was looking at the striped muzzle of officer Fangmeyer who was holding a pair of binoculars to his eyes as he looked out into the dark night with only street lamps giving them any visible light. The place in question was a warehouse in Tundra Town, and they waited patiently in the cruiser which was parked between two buildings.

"I'm not sure, I don't know how much faith I can have in an 'anonymous tip'" She said using air quotes around the last two words.

"Well it's all we have to go on, if it helps us stop the Nine Tails then I'll take what we can get." He explained looking through the binoculars.

The Nine Tails were a new gang that had sprouted up in Zootopia nearly a year ago. They came out of nowhere and were gaining prominence quickly, in fact only about two months since they appeared, they had already taken out many low class gangs around the city. However, one thing that really stood out about them was that they were a gang composed primarily of foxes, which surprisingly has never been seen in Zootopia until that point. The ZPD have been trying to bring them down for months but they always allude capture, and even when they manage to catch any members, they refuse to say anything.

"I just hope we're not chasing are own tails." Judy said leaning back on the seat. After a few minutes of silence Fangmeyer spoke up, "Hey Hopps, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure." She said looking at the tiger as he looked at her. "Are you comfortable, you know about this. I know this isn't probably the most ideal situation you want to be in and even though it's been a few weeks…" He trailed until Judy stopped.

"I'm fine Fangmeyer, I'm getting used to it. I mean it's been five months and I really need to get over what's happened." She explained, looking a little drained after what she said. "Glad to hear it, you know a lot of animals around the station thought you'd never snap out of it." He said.

To Clarify, five months ago, there was an _incident_ at the station, something that Judy didn't like to talk about. The result of which was that Judy needed a new partner, and over that time she's partnered with Delgato, Grizzoli and even Francine. All of which did not work out well, but after some time, Judy realized she needed to move on and when she was partnered with Fangmeyer, she decided to make it work.

"Well it's going to take some time, I mean we've been partners for over a year and friends for longer, but for the sake of the department I'll work through it." She said.

"If you say so Hopps." Fangmeyer said, but then in an instant he leaned forward which caught Judy's attention. "Hold on I think we got something." He said.

A good distance away from them, a black unmarked van pulled up to the freight entrance of the warehouse. After it parked, the doors opened and several figures jumped out of the back, they were all wearing black clothes and ski masks, their tails were the only indicator that they were foxes. The foxes ran over to the entrance, "Aren't those doors locked?" Fangmeyer asked.

"They should be." Judy said.

However, the foxes didn't go for the door, they went to one of the nearby windows and using some crates for assistance, one of them climb to the window and broke the glass. "But that doesn't stop them from using the window." Judy said.

Inside the warehouse, one of the foxes jumps into the dark and empty warehouse and heads for the door. Using a flashlight, he manages to find the lock and using a pair of bolt cutters, dismantles the lock and bangs on the door. Within seconds two of the foxes outside open the door and with that they all entered the warehouse. Moving quickly, they scoured the area, checking all the crates and containers that sat undisturbed in the dark, however after a few minutes one of the foxes came across a hard plastic container a little bigger than he was. Inspecting it he found a serial number that seemed to confirm his suspicion.

"Over here." He called out to the others who came running to him, "This is the crate." He said.

"Let's find out for sure." Another one of the foxes said taking out a crowbar. He approached the crate and with as much force as he could he jammed the crowbar under the lid of the container and pushed, within no time the lid popped open and the looked inside. "Yeah, this is it, let's load it up and get out of here." He ordered.

Two of the foxes grabbed the container at both ends, lifting it up they began to move as quickly as they could with the others leading them to the entrance. When they were out in the cold again they approached the back of the van were another fox was waiting for them.

"Come on, come on." He urged them.

The two carrying the box heaved it into the van, and with their cargo in place they boarded and their vehicle sped away. "There moving." Fangmeyer said as he switched the gear from park to drive, turned on the siren and took off after them.

As he was driving, Judy took the radio and began to speak, "This is unit 41 we have the suspects in sight heading down Permafrost Dr. towards Blizzard Blvd. requesting back up over." She stated keeping her eyes on the vehicle in front of them.

"Copy that unit 41 we additional cars inbound to your location." Dispatch responded.

As the cruiser gained speed, the van's driver was trying to lose them. "The cops are right on our tails." He said.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, don't worry we have it covered." The fox in the passenger seat said taking out a phone, "Hey it's me, we got the package but we're being followed…understood." He said hanging up the phone he turned to the driver, "take a right up here." He instructed.

As they were speeding down the snow covered road, a few more police cruisers had joined Judy and Fangmeyer's chase. "Keep on them, we can't let them get away." Judy said.

"I'm trying." Fangmeyer said.

As the cruisers were closer the distance to the van, they approached a four-way intersection and the van made a sudden right turn. The cruisers followed suit although they almost lost control due to the sudden turn and the snow. Continuing to speed up they were getting ever closer to the van. "We got them now." Fangmeyer said, however Judy was less than confident.

' _Why aren't they trying to lose us?'_ She asked herself.

However, her question was answered when seemingly out of nowhere, two black SUV's came speeding from the sides and got in between the van and the cruisers. "Where did they come from?" Fangmeyer asked in complete surprise.

The SUV's maintained their distance from the cruisers and then from beneath the bumpers they dropped something. Looking carefully, Judy immediately realized that they were spike strips. "Incoming!" She shouted.

Thinking quickly, she jumped over to the driver's side and stood on Fangmeyer's lap and took the wheel from him. Breaking to the left and then a millisecond later to the right, she was able to avoid the spike strips, the other cars were not so lucky and ended up having their tires punctured, causing them to veer off to the sides. When she focused back on the road, she saw that the vehicles in front of them had gained a large lead over them.

"We can still catch them." Judy said as she turned the wheel to the right and took a back road and after going a speeding several meters she quickly turned the wheel to the left and got back onto the main road.

"I hope you know what you're doing?" Fangmeyer asked.

However, his concerned turned into straight fear when he looked up and saw that the suspects were in front of them. The problem however was that Judy was speeding perpendicular to them and was about fifteen seconds away from ramming into them.

"Hold on Hopps what are you…" He unfortunately didn't get a chance to finish his question when Judy immediately hit the brakes due to the snow on the ground they slid hard for what felt like a mile.

This was however what Judy planned on, using their momentum, she was able to clip the back right of one of the SUVs this both vehicles to spin wildly. Judy and Fangmeyer braced themselves as the back left door of their car hit a light post, while SUV hit the side of a building. The whole incident seemed to only last a second and afterwards there was a brief silence, even the siren had gone when they crashed. After a few seconds the silence was broken when the passenger side door of the cruiser opened and Judy stumbled out onto the snow, she fell onto her hands as she took deep breathes, trying to calm herself. However, her process was interrupted when she heard another car door open and looking up she saw a fox stumble out of the SUV. He slouched over, placing his hands on his knees for support and seemed to be taking some deep breathes. Judy stood up straight, but then she felt the dizziness instantly come back, shaking her head she glared at the fox.

"You, put your paws wear I can see them." She said, but the fox didn't do anything, he continued to look away from her, "Hey I'm talking to…" But she stopped herself when the fox reached to take off his mask.

What she saw next fell into the category of glass shattering realization, she was complete immobile as she stared wide-eyed at the fox. Because standing only about twelve feet away from here, was someone she had not seen for many months.

"Nick?!" She said.


End file.
